A collection of Valentines
by tinystarkitten
Summary: To get in the spirit of Valentine's Day, I wrote some fics. Three one shots. Het, yuri and yaoi. Please read and enjoy teh LOVE!
1. The Het Fic

Whoa dude. I hate Valentines Day right now (hur, single are I :B), but despite that, I decided to get into the spirit of things with some Naruto fanfiction. Includes one het fic, one yaoi fic, and one yuri fic. They all take place during the break in the Chunin exam (between 3rd stage preliminaries and the 3rd stage itself). And although my pairings may be unusual, especially the heterosexual one, I ask that you still take the time to read it. Ignore the pairing and enjoy the story, please, I can't stress that enough. Unless, of course, you can't stand to see your bishie paired with someone else. I can understand that. Anyway, ON WITH THE LOVE!

* * *

Pairing: GaaraxHinata

Gaara stood above the body of the dead shinobi that he had just slaughtered. Blood was splattered all over the ground and the sand which he had just used to kill the man was slowly flowing back to into his gourd. He knew he wasn't supposed to kill anyone right now but... It was a full moon, and he had just... lost control. Besides, he knew that no one would suspect him, of all people. He vaguely remembered overhearing talk among some Jounin, somewhere, about a man named Orochimaru. The Jounin had sounded worried about this and Gaara could only assume that this "Orochimaru" was dangerous. He wouldn't be placed with the blame, Orochimaru would.

He was just about to walk away when he heard a small gasp from behind. He turned his head just far enough to see a young girl, about his age. He considered ignoring her and continuing to walk on, but something wouldn't let him.

"What do you want?" He asked without turning around.

"D-did you do this?" She stuttered.

"What if I did?" He responded. "If you have a problem with it, I'll kill you too."

"I'm sorry! I won't tell anyone, I promise!" She squeaked.

"How can I trust you?" He asked. The girl didn't really answer but made some noises that sounded nothing different than squeaks and ill-formed words. Gaara inwardly rolled his eyes and started to leave. But the girl didn't move. Not that he could see her, of course, but he could feel it. He could also feel that it wasn't shock from seeing the dead man crumpled on the ground that made her stay.

"Do you want something?" He asked again. When she didn't answer, he kept walking until he was bathed in moonlight. He only stopped when he felt a touch on his shoulder. He whipped around, ready to attack, until he was staring into a pair of brilliant white eyes. Something about them tugged at a spot in his chest, resulting in a slight feeling of disruption in his stomach that he had never felt before.

"I know you..." She whispered. "You're that boy that... that nearly killed that Lee guy..."

"He did that to himself. He should've forfeited the moment he found that I was his opponent. No one can touch me in battle. He worked himself to that state." Gaara responded.

"O-oh..." She said quietly. She bowed her head and Gaara felt that unfamiliar feeling in his stomach again. From this angle she looked more familiar.

"You... were that girl that wouldn't give up..." He recalled the fight he had witnessed between her and the other boy who looked like her. He tried to remember the name that had been on the screen, but couldn't. Not that he cared. There was just something about her that made him want to warm up to her.

"H-Hyuga Hinata..." She muttered almost inaudibly.

"Hm?" Gaara hummed, sounding as uninterested as possible.

"My name... It's Hyuga Hinata." She said again, only slightly louder.

"Why are you telling me?" Gaara asked.

"I-I don't know! S-something just told me to tell you my name!" She looked up and her eyes met his for the briefest moment before she averted them. They landed on his tattoo.

"I really don't care." Gaara said, half lying.

"The kanji on your forehead. Why is it there? I-I mean if you don't mind my asking..." She said, saying the last sentence in a rush. Gaara's hand twitched, as if he were going to reach up and touch it, but stopped himself. Memories came flooding back, horrible memories of his painful childhood.

"I-I'm sorry if I struck a nerve or something, please forgive me!" Hinata apologized when she saw Gaara's expression, bowing her head yet again. Gaara turned his attention back to her. She looked so pathetic that he couldn't help but be distracted from his depressing thoughts.

"It's... alright..." He said with difficulty. This was the first time he could recall that he had ever forgiven someone. The two stood in silence for a minute, Hinata never looking up.

"I think I should be going now..." She said quietly, turning to leave.

He didn't know what made him do what he did next. It certainly was not in his character to do so, but the feeling in his stomach was replaced by a different one as he saw her turn to leave. One of slight sadness and wanting. Why he reached out to touch her shoulder, he'd never know, but he did and she stopped in her tracks as she turned back around.

"Hinata..." He muttered.

"Y-yes?" She asked, her eyes widening with fear, a feeling of dread filling her. Was he about to kill her? Was it because she saw what she did? She had only been out for a walk and... Or was it because she asked about his tattoo? Whatever it was, Hinata was filled with the feeling of severe danger. She had to get out. Now.

"Don't be afraid." Gaara muttered before pulling her close to him, their lips touching for the briefest of moments. When it was over, Hinata's face was a deep shade of red.

"I-I'm sorry!" She apologized, though she didn't know what for. Gaara's mouth twitched at the corners, hinting at a smile. And, as much as he didn't want to, he let her go and walked off, leaving the Hyuga girl standing there alone in the light of the full moon, blushing madly.

* * *

Well, that was interesting, wasn't it? I'm not that far in the series just to tell you, so I don't if Gaara and Orochimaru have any past relationship with each other. Because they always do stuff like that in anime and manga.

Oh, I just remembered what Gaara did to Dosu. That wasn't him that was the dead shinobi, just so ya know, even though it was the night of a full moon...


	2. The Yuri fic

And now for the yuri fic of the series. I know most of you fangirls are probably going to be all "Ew, yuri, how degrading for us women, this only appeals to the guys!" Well, it doesn't. And this one won't even have so much as a kiss in it. See? No degrading, just a couple of girls in love. That's all. It's almost Valentine's Day. FEEL THE LOVE DAMMIT!

* * *

Pairing: TemarixTenten

Tenten was just taking a walk. It was a warm summer evening and even though she was still sore from getting a beating she had received in the preliminaries, the night was just too irresistible for her to stay inside. It was nearing midnight on the night of a full moon, and she felt very peaceful. Everything was still, the whole village asleep. Or at least that's what she thought.

It was when she saw a figure crouching down that she was snapped back to reality. She figured it was nothing serious so she continued on her way. As she got closer to the figure, she heard it mumbling.

"Ugh, this was definitely him. He _knew_ that he wasn't supposed to..."

Tenten was curious, but tried to ignore it the best she could. It wasn't until she got closer still that she noticed that the figure was crouched next to a body. Now she couldn't ignore it even if she wanted to.

"Hello? Is something wrong here?" She called out. The crouching person stood up straight and was behind Tenten in a flash.

"Don't move." Came the voice, a hand holding a kunai to Tenten's throat. With equal speed, Tenten grabbed the hand that held the kunai, pulled out the weapon and jabbed the person behind her in the gut. The person fell and Tenten straddled their stomach, holding the kunai to her opponent's throat.

"No, _you_ don't move." She hissed.

"I kicked your ass once and I can do it again." Said her opponent. It was then that Tenten noticed the four pigtails in her opponent's hair.

"You're that Temari girl." Tenten said.

"No shit." Temari answered, pushing Tenten off of her and grabbing her kunai out of her hand. "And I don't want to put you in any more pain than necessary. So why don't you just forget what you've seen and heard and be on your way?"

"And if I don't? What if I think that _you're_ the one who killed this man? What if I went and told someone about this right now?" Tenten threatened.

"Then I'd have to kill you." Temari stated, reaching back to place her hand on her fan. "But don't worry, I won't." she added. Tenten gave her a strange look.

"Why would that be?" She asked, suspicious.

"Well, I don't know why, but you've kinda grown on me since the prelims. I know we only fought once, but you keep popping into my head. And it's really starting to bug me. I've got my own stuff to deal with, much less you." Temari retorted.

"Really?" Tenten asked in a disbelieving tone, but she could feel her face heating up ever-so-slightly.

"Yup. And it's getting pretty annoying too." Temari sighed, acting as though having the other girl on her mind was a burden.

"Well excuse me for meeting you and therefore making you think about me." Tenten murmured, secretly flattered.

"I can see your cheeks getting pink from here." Temari laughed, which only served to make Tenten blush even deeper. Temari noticed and her face softened. "Look, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. But you have been on my mind a lot since our fight. Your name is Tenten, right?"

"Yeah." Tenten answered. Though she knew what Temari was talking about. Since their fight, the pigtailed girl had been all over her mind as well.

"Well, Tenten, it was nice meeting you in a civilized manner this time. I'll see you around, maybe." Temari said, turning on her heel and starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Tenten called out. Temari looked over her shoulder at the other girl. "I still have business with you. You are not from this village, yet that man was. I have to know if you killed him." Tenten's face now looked determined. Temari smiled.

"No, I didn't. So don't worry about it. In fact, I'm off to find the one who did." Temari said.

"Why? Was that man precious to you or something?" Tenten queried, for some reason unbeknownst to her hoping that the answer would be no.

"Nope. I haven't been here that long, there's no one in this village precious to me. Well, not yet, anyway. But I think I know the person who did do this and so I must be off." Temari answered, turning back around.

"Hmm." Was all that Tenten replied. She watched the other girl start to leave with disappointment, but was surprised when she saw her stop.

"Ya know, I don't think I should try to find him tonight. It'll be easier tomorrow." She turned her head to look at Tenten over her shoulder again while grinning. "Want to take a walk or something?"

"Sure!" Tenten answered, running up to Temari to walk beside her, grinning as well.

* * *

Oh yeah, did I mention that all three fics are connected? Well they are. And in case you're not very observant, the dead guy was the same one that Gaara just killed (notDosu). 


	3. The Yaoi Fic

I saved the yaoi for last because I know this is the one all you fangirls have been waiting for. Now for teh LOVENESS!

* * *

Pairing: KakashixIruka

Kakashi sat on the roof of a building, staring up at the waning moon. It had been full three nights ago, but Kakashi had been busy for the past few nights. Now he was finally able to relax, although he had a lot on his mind. A dead body had been found a few days ago, and the blame had been placed on Orochimaru.

"He seems like he's really getting serious." Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

"Who?" came a voice. Kakashi looked around to see Iruka, walking along the rooftop towards him.

"Orochimaru. It's thought that he was the one that took down that dead shinobi that was found."

"Ah." Was all Iruka answered as he sat down next to the jounin. The two men sat in silence for a moment, staring at the moon. There was an annoying air of seriousness between them that Iruka wasn't enjoying.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" He said, putting on a smile. Kakashi was relieved that Iruka had broken the tension and allowed himself to smile as well.

"Yeah. Summer nights are the best ones. Warm. Calm." He said, looking at Iruka. "And beautiful too." Iruka caught that Kakashi wasn't just talking about the night air and blushed slightly.

"Yeah. Exactly." Iruka answered, unconsciously scooting closer to the jounin. Kakashi absentmindedly slipped his arm around Iruka's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"By the way, how's Naruto doing?" Iruka questioned, trying to make conversation.

"Well, as you know he's survived the exam so far. But I haven't seen him since the prelims. He's been off training." Kakashi answered.

"Ah." Was Iruka said as he snuggled closer to the other man.

"Why do you always want to talk about Naruto? One might think you love him more than me." Kakashi said, giving Iruka what would have been a sarcastic smirk had it not been for the mask covering his mouth.

"You know exactly how I feel about that boy. And you should know by now exactly how I feel about you." Iruka responded, frowning slightly. "You do, right?" He added uncertainly.

"Of course. I was being sarcastic Iruka." Kakashi said in a deadly serious tone that made Iruka shiver.

"Well maybe if you weren't always wearing that mask, I'd be able to tell when you're being serious and when you're not." He said.

"You don't like my mask?" Kakashi asked, sounding offended. "Well, you know what happened last time I took it off."

"Oh yes." Iruka said, rubbing his chin and smiling at the memory of their last kiss.

Their relationship had started out as nothing spectacular. Hardly even friends. But then Kakashi had become Naruto's sensei. Suddenly they had something to talk about. With that, they truly became friends. But when Kakashi and his genin had left to the land of the waves, Iruka found himself lonely. He didn't think he would miss the jounin; after all, they had been nothing more than friends. But for some reason, Iruka had missed him. A lot.

When Kakashi came back from that mission, Iruka was elated. He wanted to run up to the man and hug him like any girl in the village would want to do to Sasuke. But of course he couldn't do that. Instead he just smiled and welcomed his friend back. It wasn't until a few days later, when the two men were sitting around talking, much like tonight, that Iruka realized exactly how he felt about his so-called friend. So he blurted it out. Right then, right there as soon as he had realized it. He expected Kakashi to leave then, and avoid him when ever could. He didn't expect the man to go down him right there. And everything just went from there.

Lost in his thoughts, Iruka didn't notice Kakashi slip off his mask and drape his other arm around Iruka's shoulders as well. He didn't notice when the jounin had physically turned Iruka to face him. He didn't even notice when Kakashi took the chunin's chin in his hand and tilted his face towards his. Only the gentle kiss planted on his lips snapped him back to here and now.

"See now? Every time I take my mask off I have to kiss you." Kakashi said after he pulled away.

"You pulled that mask off yourself. Don't blame me." Iruka retorted.

"If you hadn't mentioned it, I wouldn't have done it." Kakashi pointed out.

"You're acting like this is a bad thing." Iruka responded. Kakashi sighed.

"It almost is. Being a ninja is dangerous Iruka, we both learned that the hard way. I'm too attached to you. Any day one of us could get a mission that can end our life. Or..." Kakashi looked at the ground below them, imagining Iruka fighting with Orochimaru and losing. Badly. "It doesn't even have to be a mission that kills us." He kissed Iruka's cheek. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

Iruka frowned for a moment as he thought. If he was ever separated from Kakashi, whether it was he who was killed or his love, he wouldn't know what to do either. He'd probably give up being a shinobi all together. Or maybe he would merely stop being a sensei so he could commit his life to revenge. Or perhaps he'd just sit down and cry. But then a thought struck him.

"You can sound really romantic when you try, you know that?" He wrapped his arms around the jounin. "But let's not think about that. Right now is all that matters, right?" Kakashi couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. You're right." He said, planting another kiss on his lover's lips.

* * *

M'kay... different than the last two but still... Please forgive Kakashi's slight OOCness. 


End file.
